vbtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-26108984-20150607181633/@comment-25357886-20150619131529
Also, kommen wir mal zu Runde 1: HR Nicstar vs RR Aepp Nicstar fängt gleich mit einer guten Line an: „Du hast dich verschrieben, aber das er weiß das man Depp mit d schreibt muss man ja von einem Kind nicht erwarten“ Sehr flach, aber von der Idee her ganz gut und auch gut formuliert. „Nach dem Battle macht er sicher einen auf bockig und will mich sperren als Admin / Allerdings würde er damit nur beweisen er ist ein ehrenloser Kevin“ ist von der idee her ja okay, aber die Umsetzung könnte besser sein. „Denn mein Text ist ein overkill und jedes einzelne Wort ist ne Schnittwunde“ geht dann auch noch klar, nichts Besonderes, aber doch ganz solide. Aepp kontert dann auch ganz gut, für das, was er vorgegeben hatte. Das Vorwort ist eigentlich in Ordnung. Der erste richtige Konter „Echt - '''Depp mit D!' - man bist du krass / mit was '''schreibst DU denn '''Depp - mit T oder was?“'' ist etwas lasch, da wäre mehr drin gewesen. „probiers nochmal in ein paar '''Jahren', da nützt's auch nichts bei der Jury zu blasen“'' ist aber dann wieder ein solider Konter auf Nicstars abschließende Lines. '' „denn der Aepp waltet seines Amtes '''und sperrt dich '''Schlampe“''' ' ''ist wieder ein guter Konter. Nic sagt, Aepp könnte ihn sperren. Aepp sagt, er sperre ihn wirklich. Solide. ''„denn du begehst Suizid mit deinem Text, jede Zeile eine' tödliche Schnittwunde'“'' Die ist richtig feierbar. sehr schön umgedreht. ''„denn was laberst du von '''Dreifaltigkeit', nur weil wir zu dritt / deine faltige Mum in alle drei Spallten knalln“ Na gut, keine Meisterleistung, aber dann will ich mal nicht so sein... Technisch tun sich die beiden nicht viel. Nicstar variiert zwischen 1-2 Silben, selten gibt es auch 3 (bsp: ''Aepp du Schlampe – Rap zu Stande). Bei Aepp sieht das ähnlich aus, er hat allerdings konstant weniger Silben, dafür ein besseres Reimschema. Fazit: Runde an Aepp. Textlich finde ich ihn hier klar besser und das gibt den Ausschlag. Runde 2: HR Aepp vs RR Nicstar Gut, anfangs erzählt Aepp ziemlich lange davon, wie er seinen Gegner verprügelt, und dies in allen Einzelheiten. Finde ich so nicht unbedingt gut oder punchend, aber okay, würde ich sagen, puncht dann halt leicht als Ganzes irgendwo. Danach gibt es noch ein paar vereinzelte Ansätze, zB über dessen Profilbild, dass er ADHS hat oder über seine Facebook-Chronik. Diesen wurde allerdings kaum Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet. In meinen Augen puncht es nun mal nicht, wenn ich nur sage „Bei deinem Profilbild bekam ich eine '''Lachattacke'“'' Vielmehr geht’s ja darum: Warum ist sein Profilbild so lächerlich ? Oder seine FB Chronik, die Line klingt so, als würde er einfach annehmen, dass sein Gegner FB hätte und das da was Lächerliches drauf wäre, ohne das überhaupt kontrolliert zu haben... Solche Punkte sollte man nicht einfach hinwerfen, damit sie dastehen, ein bisschen näher auf sowas eingehen wär halt schon was. Nicstars Konter beginnt mit dem Vorwurf, Aepp habe seinen Namen falsch geschrieben. und tatsächlich: „''Nicstarr ist 'verrückt '...“'' Wegen einem „r“ so einen Aufstand zu machen und zwei Zeilen zu füllen halte ich zwar für unnötig, aber okay, wenn er meint... Dann kommen ein paar Lines, die einfach nicht zu mir durchdringen wollen...ist die „Joker“-Line irgendwie ein Konter ? Hab ich da was verpasst ? „Bist am Handy hierdran wie du sagst. Ich tippe mal auf A(E)PPLE NICHT?“ ist ein gutes Wortspiel, aber puncht halt dann irgendwie mal so überhaupt nicht... „Aber das schlimmste ist: Erfundene Scheiße NONSTOP / In deiner Hinrunde allein mehr Lügen als gegen Gio von SPONGEBOZZ“ Ja, geht dann auch klar, sehe das mal als Konter auf den Anfang von Aepps Runde. „Zum Beispiel das mit FACEBOOK was ich nicht mal habe“ Was hab ich gesagt ? Technisch ist Nicstar hier besser. Ich sehe zwar nicht von sechssilbigen Reimen, wie er sagt, aber er ist trotzdem besser, da er konstant mehr Silben zusammenbringt. Fazit: Tja...Aepp hat nicht allzu gut gefrontet. Der Konter von Nicstar war allerdings auch keine Glanzleistung. Aepps HR bietet viel verschwendetes Potential, für beide. Aepp hätte bessere Punches daraus machen können, während Nicstar besser kontern hätte können – oder einfach mehr, denn an Kontern gibt es hier wenig. Sehr wenig. Sehe die Runde unentschieden, Textlich ist Aepp vlt einen Hauch vorne, technisch überzeugt Nicstar mehr. MACHT: 2:1 FÜR AEPP